Palm leaf Plates-Leaftrend
Eco-friendly and Sustainable Palm Leaf Plates In America,we generate 10.5 million tons of plastic waste per year with only 1-2% being recycled. In our everyday life, Plastics everywhere.It is up-to us to avoid Plastics that cause serious health hazards. An alternative to the standard plastic and paper tableware is the palm leaf plates and bowls by LEAFTREND. LEAFTREND tableware are sturdy and suitable for hot, cold, wet and oily foods. Disposable tableware doesn't get greener than this. The palm leaf plate and bowls made from fallen palm leaves are biodegradable, non-toxic and eco-friendly. These Leaftrend plates are commonly known as Palm Leaf Plates, Bio Plate, Natural Disposable Plates, Eco friendly Bio-Degradable Dinner Plates, Kitchenware and Dinnerware. We are proud to be an Exporter of ECO Friendly Natural Palm Leaf Plates from India. Palm Plate and cups are made of Palm fallen Leaf which is fallen naturally from Palm tree. These plates are "Natures Gift" and better replacement of Anti-Environment plastics or polymers. These plates are purely natural and having no other artificial additives or chemical ingredients so that it rocks with new trends in catering sector. Its Natural, ECO Friendly, Bio-degradable, Disposable, Hygienic and Heat resistant to serve food. It can be used in Homes, Hotels, Restaurants, Fast Food Centre, Parties, Functions, Picnics, Outdoor Catering and many other applications where the plates used as "Use 'n' Throw". We are manufacturing various sizes and various shapes such as Round, Square, Oval, Rectangle and Hexagonal Shapes commonly and also consider customers specification. These eco-friendly serving dish sets are perfect for your next picnic! Each piece is unique, attractive, stylish, rustic, and elegant. Round palm leaf place settings include both large and small plates along with knives and forks. If you would like to get bowls and spoons within the same order, consider getting the Round Palm Leaf Banquet Set instead. Palm disposable bowls are also available separately if you would like a full set of utensils without the additional bowls. The environmentally friendly palm dishes are made from a natural, renewable, and biodegradable raw material. Naturally discarded sheaths of the leaves of the palm tree are collected, which in the course of its biological life cycle, dry, fall and regenerate. No trees are cut down. The palm sheaths are then cleaned in fresh spring water and molded into shapes (read How Palm Plates are Made for more info). Palm leaf plates are durable and leak proof, able to withstand hot and cold temperatures without getting soggy or flimsy. They are tough enough that you can cut steaks on them, standing up to both the serrated blade and the pressure required to cut the meat. The disposable plates and bowls are all-natural and made of fallen leaves. When you are finished with them, simply recycle them by throwing them in your compost pile. Please keep in mind that these plates are not designed to cut through thick meat like a steak, but are perfectly suitable for soft items. Leaftrend Eco-Friendly Disposable Palm Leaf...visit us http://www.leaftrend.com/ Category:Green Products